Tenshi no Tsubasa
by Aidou Moreno
Summary: Selamat mimpi indah untuk Mamori.. Sisi lain dari Hiruma ketika harus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Warning: agak OOC!, chara death.. Salam author baru..


Rukaruka: Hola.. Hola.. Minna! Apa kabar??

Saya merupakan (jaah! resmi amat) author baru pada fandom Eyeshield 21. Yoroshiku~

*author nekat yang bikin fic ini, nonton animenya aja baru episode 20an.*

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Tenshi no Tsubasa by Rukawa Alisa

**Warning ****¡:** **OOC**, tidak ada main-main amefutonya, tokoh-tokoh yang terfokus pada HiruMamo saja. Sisi lain dari Hiruma, setan kan juga (mungkin sih.. XD) bisa sedih, + Gaje..

**OOC**ness, jangan bilang saya tidak memperingati. Don't like don't read! Dari pada muntah-muntah, lebih baik buka halaman sebelah..

-----Anda masih nekat? Ok, silakan..-----

Tolong baca ya, kalo bisa beri saran.. kalo ngeflame tolong pake bahasa yang sopan..

Satu lagi, baca dengan pikiran terbuka, ok. Cekidot, Minna..

-----00000-----

**Tenshi no Tsubasa**

-Sayap Bidadari-

_**K**__**au kepakkan sayapmu sepanjang bianglala. Mengibaskannya di udara memberi warna lain pada awan biru. Sayapmu menyatu dengan awan.**_

_Aku bahagia.__. Aku bahagia bila ada didekatmu, meskipun terasa dingin. Walau mataku hanya dapat menatap pun__dakmu yang tinggi. Bahkan ketika aku menangis, bahagia, secara tidak langsung kau turut menyertaiku. Aku yang selalu menatapmu dari jauh. Memperhatikan setiap gerakanmu yang membuatku terpesona._

_Aku mencuntaimu.._

_Tapi, kamu tidak sadar ya? Aku pun baru kini menyadari perasaanku selama ini. Apakah kau juga ada sedikit perasaan denganku??_

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Selamat tidur, Hiruma-kun.._

Akhirnya gadis berambut coklat itu menutup diary book-nya dan segera meletakkan diary itu dibawah bantal. Gadis manis bernama Mamori itu segera mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menarik selimut, siap berangkat menuju alam mimpinya.

-----00000-----

Sore itu tim amefuto sedang berlatih keras untuk pertandingan besok. Mereka terus berlatih hingga senja.

"Anak-anak sialan! Cepat berkumpul disini!!" Teriak kapten Devil Bats diiringi suara bazooka yang menggelegar.

"Gyaaa!! Baik! Baik!" Jawab mereka sambil berhamburan lari ke lapangan, khawatir kalau-kalau mereka benar-benar dibunuh.

Mata hijau kapten berambut spiky itu tertuju pada sosok yang sedang melamun disudut lapangan. Seorang gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu terlihat bimbang.

"Cih.. baru datang." Cklek.. Hiruma menyiapkan senjatanya.

"OII, MENEJER SIALAN!! NGAPAIN MASIH DISITU!" DOOR.. DOOR.. DOOR...

"Haah? Maaf Hiruma-kun.. Maaf!" Mamori yang kaget segera berlari menuju lapangan.

'_Entah mengapa aku merasakan nafasku begitu sesak, tubuhku begitu lelah. __Seperti mau mati saja. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak'._ Pikir Mamori.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu langsung kesini sih, menejer sialan? Maksudku, kau ganti dulu seragam sekolah sialanmu itu!" Hiruma heran dengan sikap Mamori yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf! Maaf!" jawab Mamori yang segera kembali kedalam ruangan.

"Ooi, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, haah? Bibir sialanmu saja sampai putih begitu." Hiruma mengamati Mamori yang benar-benar aneh sekarang. Jarang sekali dia minta maaf langsung seperti itu, karena biasanya gadis itu malah menantang balik dirinya sambil membawa sapu atau pel untuk melawannya. Tapi ini memang aneh?

"Eh, Masa? Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Mamori yang segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan. _'Aah.. apa dia memperhatikanku?'_

"Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan menejer sialan itu. Aku mau mengeceknya dulu." gumam Hiruma.

"Cerberus!!" panggil Hiruma. Setelah itu Hiruma pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Hiruma, suasana dilapangan pun menjadi kacau.

Hiruma berjalan menuju ruangan klub. Langsung saja pintu itu dibuka kasar olehnya. Didalam, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang termenung lagi menatap hampa lantai ruangan itu. Aneh, dia tidak kaget mendengar suara pintu tadi. Biasanya dia pasti ngomel-ngomel.

"Kuso mane.."

"..."

"Mamori.."

"..."

"OOI..!! MENEJER SIALAN!!"

"GYAA.. Maaf! Maaf! Hiruma-kun." Mamori tersentak mengembalikan gadis itu kealam nyata.

Hiruma menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menatap gadis itu. "Ok, menejer sialan. Sekarang ayo aku antar pulang." perintahnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Mamori sedikit terpana. Apa ini mimpi? Tapi gadis itu toh tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Langkah kaki Hiruma yang terlalu cepat membuat Mamori sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya. Hiruma yang sadar akan itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya membuat Mamori benar-benar berlari kali ini. Gadis itu diam saja saat Hiruma malah benar-benar berlari membuat gadis bermata biru itu tak mampu mengikutinya. Hiruma segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tuh kan, kamu aneh hari ini menejer sialan." kata Hiruma tanpa membalik badannya.

"Haah?"

"Kenapa hari ini kau lebih banyak diam? Apa kau sedang sakit? Kenapa kau tidak memarahiku waktu aku berjalan begitu cepat? Setidaknya kau memintaku untuk berjalan sedikit lambat." Hiruma kali ini berbalik dan menatap Mamori. Tapi gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya wajahnya saja yang pucat.

"Maaf.." Mamori menunduk.

"Ya ampun!! Kata maaf sialan lagi! Ya, sudah cepat-cepat kerumahmu atau ke psikiater saja sekalian." ujar Hiruma kesal pada Mamori. Akhirnya mereka berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya.

Tibalah mereka pada sebuah rumah berpapan nama Anezaki yang bertengger pada pagarnya. Mamori tidak segera masuk kedalam.

"Hiruma-kun.."

"Apa? Mau menyuruhku cepat pergi? Aku akan pergi setelah kamu benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah sialanmu itu. Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Hiruma lagi. Entah keberanian apa yang menyelimuti Mamori, dirinya menatap wajah Hiruma, menatap mata tajam iblis itu.

"Apa, haah?" Tanya lelaki berperawakan iblis tersebut.

"Terima kasih.."

Mamori cepat-cepat berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Segera ditutupnya pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat dan bersandar pada pintu itu. Nafasnya memburu, darahnya berdesir mengalir deras memompa jantungnya yang berdetak berkali-kali lipat.

Sementara diluar sana, Hiruma sedikit terkekeh. Dia tersenyum memamerkan sederetan gigi runcingnya. Dia berteriak didepan rumah Mamori "Menejer sialan, istirahat ya! Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau besok kau datang terlambat!!"

"Kekekeke, dasar menejer sialan. Bagus!" Hiruma kembali berjalan ke sekolahnya. Dia masih ingin berlatih.

_**Aku melihat ketidakseimbangan pada sayap indahmu.**_

----0000----

_Kami-sama, __terima kasih.._

_Hari ini aku bahagia_

Mamori asik menulis diary-nya. Hingga menghabiskan dua lembar penuh untuk mencurahkan perasaannya pada hari itu saja. Hingga diakhir tulisannya tertulis:

_Hiruma-kun.._

_Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Sampai adanya kehidupan setelah kehidupan._

_Kimi ga daisuki, itsumo aishiteru.._

Mamori beranjak dari kasurnya tanpa menutup diary booknya.. Seolah ada yang memanggilnya, gadis itu membuka jendela lebar lebar. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ada rasa kinginan yang kuat sehingga dirinya merasa terpanggil keluar rumah. Akhirnya dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar.

Sangat aneh, ini sudah jam 2 malam. Bahkan dia saja masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali belum ingin pulang. Gadis itu terus berjalan dan berjalan. Terus saja melangahkan kakinya mengikuti nalurinya. Tiba-tiba Mamori berhenti karena menatap sosok yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya yang ada diseberang sana.

_**Jangan terbang terlalu jauh..**__** Sekarang kau jatuh sehingga tubuhmu menghantam kerasnya permukaan bumi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?**_

"Hiruma-kun!" panggilnya seraya berlari menuju seberang, namun Hiruma seperti menghilang dikeramaian. Reflek kakinya berhenti.

"TIIIIIINNNN" Sebuah mobil truk lewat dan berusaha mengerem mobil melihat gadis bodoh yang seperti orang mau bunuh diri itu diam ditengah jalan. Padahal lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih merah. Ketahuilah disini adalah jalan raya.

"KYYAAAAA..." teriak semua yang ada disana menatap gadis yang terlempar sekitar 15 meter dari jalan raya tersebut. Supir truk itu pun segera keluar dari mobil truknya dan berlari menuju gadis malang tersebut diikuti warga yang ikut mengerumuninya.

Kadaan Mamori sungguh menggenaskan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah membuat warna seragam hijaunya kehitaman. Kepalanya pecah dan matanya sedikit terbuka.

'_Akhirnya aku mengetahui__ perasaan tidak enak itu..'_

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan berbisik, "Suki na no, Hiruma." diikuti oleh matanya yang segera tertutup dan nafasnya segera berhenti. Gadis itu tertidur untuk selamanya.

_**Kini sayap bidadari itu telah patah.**_

-----00000-----

_**Kau menatapku dalam pandangan kosong.**_

"Set! Hut! Hut!!" teriak sang kapten, Hiruma.

Pertandingan pun berjalan saat itu. Meskipun dengan berat hati karena menejer sialan yang dinantinya tak kunjung tiba. _'Sudah disuruh jangan terlambat juga! Apa menejer sialan itu sakit? __Kok tidak memberi kabar. Sial!'_ Batin Hiruma.

"TOUCH DOWN!!" Teriak komentator.

"Dengan ini Tim Devil Bats berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

Semua terlihat gembira, meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka dilapangan hijau tersebut. Tapi kali ini perasaan Hiruma benar-benar tidak enak. Sehabis memberi salam pada tim lawan dan penonton Hiruma segera berlari keluar stadium. Dia ingin menemui Mamori. Ingin bertemu gadis berambut coklat itu lagi. Tapi suara seseorang mengagetkannya sehingga menghentikan langkahnya.

"You.. You-niichan.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ada apa Cheer sialan?!"

-----00000-----

Wajah Mamori tampak lebih putih dari biasanya. Bibir dan pipinya dibuat merah merona. Gadis itu tampak lebih cantik dengan balutan gaun putih. Matanya tertutup. Dia sungguh bagaikan putri tidur yang menanti seorang pangeran datang dan menciumnya agar dia terbangun.

Untuk apa semua kecantikan itu? Kalau dia sekarang berada didalam sebuah peti mati. Didalam peti mati. Lebih baik Mamori memakai baju seragam sekolah atau kaos saja dibandingkan gaun itu.

'_Semua orang sudah berkimpul disini. Semua orang menangis. __Bahkan si monyet sialan itu tampak ingin bunuh diri dan sekarang malah pingsan. Ok, hentikan lelucon sialan nan bodoh ini.'_

"Kekekeke.. Menejer sialan, ayo bangun! Kalian juga, ngapain menangis seperti orang bodoh begitu." Hiruma tersenyum getir. Hiruma segera meraih tubuh Mamori, mendudukan tubuh kaku itu dan menyenderkannya dibahunya. "Menejer sialan! Ayo pergi! Tugasmu masih belum selesai, kan?!"

"Hiruma-senpai.. "

"Cih..Diam cebol sialan!"

Hiruma merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ditatapnya wajah Mamori yang semakin pucat itu. Dibelainya perlahan rambut coklat itu dan terasa jahitan memanjang dikepala gadis itu. Jemari lentiknya mulai meraba pipi Mamori kemudian menyentuh bawah hidungnya. 'Tidak ada nafas..'

"Ke.. ke..keke..ke... " Hiruma tertawa pahit. Dirasakannya mata, wajah dan tubuhnya terbakar.

"MENEJER SIALAN!! Aku menyuruhmu bangun! Apa kau tidak mendengarku, haah?! Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku..! Ooii menejer sialan! Mamori!"

Hiruma pergi meninggalkan ruangan kremasi itu. Tawanya terdengar aneh. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Berharap ini adalah sebuah lelucon bulan april. Berharap mereka mengerjainya karena selalu ditindas. Berharap ini hanya mimpi, tinggal tidur kembali dan semua akan kembali. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hiruma berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu itu secara kasar dan segera merebahkan dirinya disofa. Pikirannya kacau. Meski matanya tidak dapat ditutup tapi rasa lelah yang memburu sejak pertandingan hari ini ditambah emosinya yang bercampur aduk itulah, maka mau tak mau, bisa tak bisa, dia tepar juga.

_**M**__**asih ada sayap lainnya. Sayap berkilauan berwarna hitam.**_

Kini tubuh Mamori benar-benar bersatu dengan tanah. Dirinya kini berada dalam gudukan tanah bertabur bunga-bunga itu. Mereka semua berusaha mati-matian merelakan kepergian gadis itu.

Seusai pemakaman itu, semuanya masing-masing meletakkan setangkai bunga putih diatas makam bertuliskan huruf Anezaki Mamori.

-----00000-----

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bersama. Bahwa salah satu dari teman kita yaitu Anezaki Mamori telah meninggal.. Untuk itu, kit-"

DOOR!!! Omongan guru itu terhenti seketika melihat atap kelas yang bolong mendadak diikuti asap hitam. Bagaimana pun mereka tahu. Mamori adalah menejer dari klub Amefuto yang dikapteni oleh seseorang yang baru saja bermain-main dengan pistolnya.

"Bisakah kau mengganti topik, Guru sialan?!" ucapnya sambil memainkan kedua tangannya pada laptop dipangkuannya. "Ke.. keke.. ke.." tawanya dipaksakan. Seolah maklum, dia kembali melanjutkan pelajaran dan tidak membahas soal itu.

Saat latihan pun Hiruma tampak sangat tidak bersemangat. Biasanya dia paling rajin, tapi kali ini dia jarang hadir dan lebih sering buru-buru pulang atau menyendiri dengan laptopnya. Ini semua membuat mereka kasihan. Kepergian Mamori memang begitu cepat. Tapi toh semua telah terjadi, mana mungkin Mamori akan kembali lagi dengan menangisi kepergiannya terus-menerus.

-----00000-----

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Mamori. Bahkan Hiruma belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada saat pertemuan mereka terakhir kalinya. Hari-harinya terasa begitu aneh tanpa Mamori didalam klub.

Hiruma tetap berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Dirinya merasa lelah sehabis menyiksa seluruh anggota Devil Bats. Kalau bisa sih memejamkan matanya segera, dan tidak usah bangun-bangun lagi untuk selamanya.

"_Jangan ganggu Sena!"_

"_kue sus kariya leezaaaat...."_

"_Sebaiknya kau tidak menyimpan masalah sendiri, Hiruma-kun! Eh, mau kau bawa kemana kue susku?"_

"_Aku akan menghadangmu!" Mamori menyiapkan sapunya._

"Huh, berisik! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Hiruma sedikit terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Bangun, Hiruma-kun.."

"Ciih! Berisik sekali sih! Aku ngantuk sekali brengsek!" Hiruma menarik bantal dan membekap kepalanya. _'Suara itu terus mengh__antuiku.'_

"Astaga, Hiruma-kun bangun kau!" Plaak! Gadis yang berteriak memanggil Hiruma itu menarik bantal itu dan menghantam wajah Hiruma dengan Sapu.

'_Tunggu.. Sepertinya aku ingat adegan -benar masih segar diotak sialanku..'_

_**Maukah kau terbang bersama sayap hitamku? Karena hanya ini yang aku punya..**_

"Me- Menejer sialan??" Lidah itu sedikit kaku untuk mengucapkan nama panggilan yang sudah lama tidak diucapkannya. Dirinya sedikit tersentak.

"Kau! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau jadi lemah begitu haah?! Kenapa kapten Devil Bats jadi seperti Banci begini sih? Kalau terus seperti ini lebih baik Sena saja yang jadi kapten!" Teriak Mamori dihadapan Hiruma yang sedang berusaha duduk dikasurnya.

Gadis itu hanyalah Mamori biasa. Seorang gadis cerewet dengan seragam SMU Deimon yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya terasa wangi bagai bunga-bunga disurga. Walau Hiruma tahu dia belum pernah mencium bau surga.

"Kau barusan berkata apa menejer sialan?" Hiruma menunduk sehingga membuat poninya sedikit menutpi wajahnya.

"Banci!"

"Kekekekekeke!! Aku merekam suara sialanmu! Apa jadinya ya, bila orang-orang tahu kalau anggota komite disiplin suka mengejek orang? Kekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa lepas sekali. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan dalam menyiksa seseorang.

"Gyaa! Kembalikan Hiruma!" Pinta Mamori yang berusaha merebut ponsel Hiruma.

"YA-HAA~ Ambil kalau kau bisa Menejer sialan!" Hiruma memainkan ponselnya memutar-mutarnya sambil tertawa setan khas miliknya. Mamori segera meraih ponsel itu kalau-kalau ada kesempatan namun malah membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Hiruma diatas kasur.

Hiruma menatap tajam gadis bermata biru itu. Mata, wajah, kehadiran yang selalu dirindukannya. Ada kehangatan lain yang menjalar di tubuhnya. "Ma- Mamori.."

Lelaki itu segera memeluk erat gadis itu. Tak membiarkan setiap milimeter tubuhnya lepas darinya. Kerinduan itu. Rasa kerinduan itu begitu tajam, begitu kuat. _'sekarang kau_ _adalah milikku, jangan pergi lagi ya..'_ Hiruma merasakan matanya panas. Ada bulir-bulir cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan bringas lelaki itu menggigit bahu Mamori, menancapkan gigi-gigi runcingnya sedalam-dalamnya seolah hewan yang memberi simbol pada mangsa yang telah menjadi milikknya. Darah segar pun berceceran di alas kasur bernuansa gelap itu. Tapi toh Mamori diam saja. Kasur itu dalam sekejap menjadi berantakan

"Ciih.. Aku suka padamu, menejer sialan!"

-----00000-----

Ting tong...

.....

Ting tong...

"Sialan! Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini! Mengganggu saja." Hiruma segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat kamarnya kosong tak ada siapa-siapa. Tempat tidur yang berantakan tadi malam malah tertata rapi seperti tidak ada orang yang tidur diatasnya. _'hanya mimpi..'_

Kreek.. Hiruma membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran ibunya disana. Wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tampak dia sedang menggemgam sesuatu ditangannya. "Saya adalah Ibunya Mamori."

"Ada apa pagi-pagi datang kemari Ibu sialan? Silakan masuk dulu." ajak Hiruma sedikit kaget kepada tamu yang datang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Tidak usah, repot-repot. Sebenarnya ibu kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini." tangan wanita itu terulur sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat. Dengan ragu-ragu Hiruma menerimanya.

"Ini adalah milik Mamori yang tertinggal. Kami berencana untuk pindah ke Amerika. Kami selalu teringat Mamori bila selalu berada dirumah yang sama." Wajah wanita itu tampak menjadi sedih.

"Lalu ini untuk apa?" tanya Hiruma menunjuk bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"Buka saja.. Saya rasa, itu memang lebih baik untukmu. Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong saya harus segera pergi. Pesawatnya akan segera berangkat." Wanita itu pamit dari hadapan Hiruma.

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama Hiruma menyobek bungkusan itu dan menemukan buku tebal berwarna hitam. _'sebuah diary book??'_

Lelaki itu segera masuk kerumahnya dan membaca buku itu halaman demi halaman. Ini ditulis sejak setahun yang lalu. Dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Hampir disetiap halaman selalu tersebut namanya. Hingga pada halaman terakhir pun, kemudian halaman itu kosong. Dia tersenyum sendiri membacanya.

Dikenakannya jaket hitam tebal dan melingkarkan syal pada leher jenjangnya. Ini masih musim dingin. Dibawanya tubuhnya berjalan pada sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah, tidak mau dan tidak ingin dikunjunginya. Sebuah tempat pemakaman.

Dia berhenti pada sebuah nisan besar bertulis kanji Anezaki dan huruf hiragana Mamori. Diletakkannya karangan bunga yang dibawanya, dan meraba nisan itu. Tanahnya masih terasa basah. Tapi dia lega karena dirinya dan Mamori ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Selamat tidur Menejer sialan, maksudku Mamori. Bila kehidupan setelah kematian itu memang ada, aku ingin bersamamu. Bila kita masuk neraka, aku akan menjagamu dari para setan-setan lainnya, kalau kita masuk surga- err.. sepertinya mustahil untukku ya? Kekekekeke..." Hiruma mengecup nisan itu. Kali ini perasaannya telah lepas. Kali ini dia sungguh bisa melepaskan gadis yang dicintainya.

_-----__00000-----_

_**Pegangan erat pada pundakku, jangan sampai terjatuh. Mari kita terbang bersama melintasi angkasa luas, kelangit tertinggi..**_

"Kita harus mencari cara agar Hiruma-senpai dapat kembali seperti dulu.." ajak Sena pada teman-teman di klub amefuto tersebut.

"Setuju Max!" jawab Monta.

"Hah? memangnya kau tahu caranya?" tanya Kuroki. Mereka sibuk ngerumpi di pagar sekolah.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan hawa tidak enak dari belakang. Seolah ada kehadiran sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hi.. Hiruma senpai?!" teriak mereka serentak.

"YAA-HAAA~ Ada apa dengan wajah sialan kalian. Ingat ya, sepulang sekolah kita wajib latihan keras! Tidak akan kumaafkan bila kalian terlambat. Ini untuk persiapan turnamen musim semi!! Kekekekeke...."

"Hah?"

"Haah?!"

"HAAHH?!?" Tiga bersaudara hah hah kaget satengah mati.

"Hiruma-senpai, kau sudah kembali??" Tanya Sena bahagia melihat Hiruma sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kekekeke, selain itu setelah latihan, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan mewah sepuasnya!" kekeh Hiruma.

"Benarkah Hiruma? Hooreee!!!" teriak mereka berbincang-bincang kembali seperti biasa, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam sekolah bersamaan. Hiruma membiarkan mereka masuk lebih dulu. Dihentikannya langkahnya sebentar dan menatap awan biru pada pagi hari yang cerah itu.

_**Karena aku adalah pelindungmu, bersamakulah kau selamanya itu merupakan takdir. Maka jangan pernah pergi lagi ya..**_

"Apa kau lihat aku, menejer sialan? Aku juga bisa masuk surga kok, bila aku mau. Tapi tujuanku adalah untuk bertemu denganmu saja. Itu sudah cukup.." Hiruma kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam SMU Deimon.

**-THE END-**

Rukaruka: Fiuuh.. *ngelap keringat.* akhirnya kelar juga fic abal plus gaje ini. Gimana minna-san? Jelek banget ya? Saya tahu kok. Beri saran ya mengenai fic ini, soalnya saya baru difandom ini, terus kasih saran bagusnya gimana.

Maav, pasti banyak typo *author pemalas, malas ngedit ato baca ulang* maav kalo ada salah-salah ketik, salah nama/apa sajalah..

Arigatou ne~ Minna.. ^^ *bersyukur kalo ada yang baca fic ancur dan panjang pula ini.*

"Kekekekeke.."

Rukawa: ah, suara apaan sih yaak? Agak familiar gimanaaa, gitu. Gangguin aja.

Hiruma-sama: EH AUTHOR GEBLEK SIALAN!! Tega-teganya kau membuatku sangat OOC begitu. Gua aja gak sekejam itu!! Lho? Lagi syuting ya??

YAA-HAAA~~ kasih ripyu ya!! ^^


End file.
